


Best-laid Schemes...

by Annabelleleigh73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amgel Cas acting human, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what they say about best laid schemes of mice and men...or should we say of angels and men?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best-laid Schemes...

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluffy fun with Cas...

It was a stupid idea, sending Cas and Y/n out undercover together.

"Dammit...", he mutter snapping his phone shut.

Sam just rolled his eyes and said,"Dean, Y/n will call if something bad goes down. We all agreed that as dumb a plan as this is, it's the best one we've got."

Dean didn't answer just poured another drink,waiting for a call he hoped would never come.

Meanwhile..

It had been a few days since "moving in" next door and "Jim and Nancy Purser" were their way home from dinner at their new neighbors' house.

Y/n had been blown away by Cas ability to fit in this evening. He had seemed almost human. Even now as they walked along the Nelson's sidewalk, he had his hand on the small of her back. A small gesture, sure, but a subtle one that a husband would do. They reached the bottom of the sidewalk and turned towards their house. Cas/Jimmy dropped his hand and took hers in a hand hold, lifting it up to kiss the back. Y/n gave him a startled look and saw him lift his other hand in farewell to the Nelsons still standing at the door. Ah...still acting.

Once they were in the house, he was Cas again.

"It's not them.", his voice gruff and almost monotone again.

"Wha...how? When?", she stammered.

"When I went to "use" the facilities." She couldn't help but giggle at Cas's use of air quotes.

She was a bit disappointed, Señor Nelson kinda gave her the creeps. She had actually hoped it was them. That way she could have shot ol' man Nelson's pervy ass.

"Ah..well. Then. Not them, then soemone else. Let's see, we have..." She yawned mid-sentence.

"Go to bed, Y/n." His deep voice rumbled as he pointed up the stairs.

"I'm not going to, Cas. We need to get this done before someone else dies.", she protested.

"And you need to rest. I will do some more investigating while you sleep."

She scoffed," Dean and Sam hardly ever go to bed when they are working a case. I'm a grown woman, I think I know when I need to sleep."

Cas took a step towards her, "Dean and Sam are stronger physically than you, they have greater stamina." he held up a hand when she opened her mouth to protest, eyes narrowing at the unintentional insult.

"Besides, Dean tells you to go to bed and he told me to take care of you. You need to sleep."

Y/n muttered, pouting a bit, as she went up the stairs, "Dean tells me to go to bed so I'll be out of their way, never lets me have any fun." She was tired but hated conceding even though he had told the truth.

"You said you were a grown woman, yet you are acting like a child. Go to bed." Cas said impassively as he turned towards the table where what little intel they had was laid out in neat stacks. Neat because Cas had arranged them, if Y/n had been in charge they would have been scattered all over the house.

Sometimes he was too logical. Y/n stuck out her tongue behind Cas's back in frustration at his...."Spockness" when not acting as a human. She couldn't help but stick her fingers in her ears and waggle them for good measure, stifling a giggle.

"You've just proven my point", Cas sighed exasperatedly and retorted as he stood with his back still to her. Gah, he was infuriating.

Y/n huffed but went to bed. She sat on the edge of king size bed she had been sleeping in, holding her bottle of sleeping pills. Y/n turned the bottle in her hand, thinking. Y/n tried to take them sparingly and didn't even know if the others were aware of her having them.

She hated taking them, she always woke up in a fog that lasted at least an hour after she got up. But if she didn't the nightmares kept her awake. Not actually nightmares, memories. Of her family, being lost in the woods. A wendingo had been responsible for their deaths. The Winchesters had helped recover the bodies and she didn't believe them one second when they had explained that it had been a bear.

She had foolishly followed them on their hunt for the monster responsible and thus began her journey with the brothers. And now with their emotionless "friend" as well.

She set the bottle down without taking a dose. She needed all her wits and some sleep without a drug induced fog was better than the alternative, she foolishly thought.

That night, the nightmare returned. She wasn't fully awake when Castiel got into bed beside her and pulled her close. He made soft shushing sounds as he stroked her hair.

Cas didn't know how often she had had the nightmares before he spent this extended time with her. Since their undercover "sting" (Cas still had no idea how their search involved insects but Dean persisted in using that term. Dean was so confusing) she had been having them at least every other night for the past few days. The first night, he had akwardly tried to wake her up; it had proven to be very difficult. The second time he questioned Sam and Dean about it. Dean admitted to knowing about them and that he normally just sat with her until she went into a deeper, dreamless state. She never knew he did that. He always left before she woke up.

So the next time, Cas sat beside her, really at loss on exactly what else to do. She still didn't settle. Brushing his fingers against her cheek, he tried to get an idea of what she was dreaming about and what Dean would do. So far just sitting with her wasn't working.

The dark haired angel frowned at the terrifying images he saw and then was startled when he realized Dean had not elaborated on how he actually sat with her. From her muddled thoughts and memories, he discovered the eldest Winchester had made a habit of just crawling in the bed with her and falling back to sleep. Images of a bare chest before falling into a deeper sleep were among her thoughts and he was uncomfortable at the thought of Dean sleeping with her in such a state of undress. Then he frowned at the uncharacteristic pang of jealousy.

Now, he mirrored Dean's actions, since they had proven to be effective for him in the past. When he heard her trashing about , he entered her room quietly. He toed his shoes off while unbuttoning his white dress shirt. For some reason, he never thought about just snapping them away in these moments. He eased under the covers and pulled her near, burying his face in her hair. He told himself it was strictly to aid her as he held her. He refused to think too long on how he liked smelling her shampoo and how it would linger on his skin. He spent the rest of the night, eyes open, lying with her quietly until she began to stir. Then left her to wake up on her own. Like he had done several times before.

Later, she was humming as she scrambled eggs at the stove, thinking that her nightmares hadn't been that bad and maybe she could ditch the pills. Y/n's humming erupted in soft singing at the thought and she couldn't help but add a little swing of the hips at the happy thought. She hated taking those dang pills.

She was adequately startled when Cas dropped a kiss on the back of her neck. He never showed affection unless their cover story dictated it.

She froze when he slid his arms around her waist and nuzzled her shoulder. Y/n was also dismayed when she felt a flutter in her stomach at the action. She let her eyes drift close and almost gave into the dream but she crashed to reality when he quickly explained, "Nelson, cutting hedge. Watching through the window." His breath tickled her ear as he whispered it all raspy and breathy.

"He sure does cut that hedge often." Y/n muttered taking the eggs off the stove eye. She was disgruntled and she wasn't completely sure if it was over Nelson or the for Cas's play acting display of affection. Cas turned her expertly around as he enclosed her in his arms, trapping her between him and the stove.

"He thinks you're attractive. Always watching you," he pulled her closer, dipping his head down, letting his lips just barely touch hers as he explained.

"Ew gross...I didn't need to know that." She screwed up her face. Actually she did, because Cas's acting was causing her brain to sputter to a stand still. She needed something else to focus on and not how his unusual behavior was making her forget it was exactly that...acting.

"He had actually thought about making "a pass at you" last night while he was helping with the salad", Cas whispered, nudging his nose against her cheek as his lips peppered her jaw between words. She could tell Cas wasn't quite sure what a pass entailed by the confused way he relayed the information. "I assume it was a sexual activity?", he asked for clarification in his conclusion.

"Oh gross, oh gross, Cas , can't you like, make sure he doesn't try in the future and quits looking?", Y/n couldn't control the wave of disgust at the thought.

"Yes..I can.", the angel was all serious in his affirmation and y/n panicked slightly.

She quickly said, "Not maim, dismember or cause injury... just act like a husband would...well I guess those things could qualify. But don't hurt him..."

Cas lifted his brow at that, "You're no fun..." Y/n would have gaped in surprise at his sarcastic banter but she was busy being kissed passionately, which left her breathless. "If he's still watching, Cas, I think this is good enough to convince him. It has me almost convinced" Casey stammered nervously, once he lifted his head.

"Be quiet." Cas commanded before kissing her again. Then he proceedead to carry Y/n up to their "bed" in the master bedroom, which to her knowledge he had never shared with her. He set her down on the bed and kissed her a third time.

"Castiel...," she whispered when he lifted his head for her to draw in a breath.

"Cas? How are you able to act like you do? You have no experience with women, with a wife.", she stalled getting nervous.

"No, I don't but, my vessel does and ....Dean does. Lay back...."

She leaned back as Cas looked like very much as if he were about to make love to her. She swallowed and opened her mouth to speak but he only touched her forehead.

This time she when she dreamed, it wasn't a nightmare....

Instead of Cas, she was with Dean and they were in a garden, alone. Everything was bathed in a golden light and he was whispering...

"what the hell is going on, Cas?!"

 


End file.
